Asiatic Lion
Physical description: Lions have small round ears on the either side of the top of their head, a short but wide snout, and large round eyes which a primarily made up of the iris. Their pupils are small, circular dots, while their sclera, is yellow, but often appears to be none existent due to their double eyelids. They have a long tail with a spike hidden under the tuft. The males typically have a large mane covering their head. Their fur is blonde, while their main is blonde fading into brown or black. History: As Society: As Traditions: As Common names: First/Given name: Last name: *As Racial traits: Attribute score: Strength +2 Age: Lions can live up to 25 years old, but typically die between the ages of 10 to 14. * Cub from birth till 1 years old. * Mature cub at 1 to 3 years old. * Sub adult at 3 to 5 years old. * Prime adult at 5 to 7 years old. * Elder at 7 to 14 years. * Ancient at 14+. Dietary: CarnivoreCarnivores are meat eaters. Classification: Leonine beast (lion) Alignment: Due to their pride like nature, they are often lawfully neutral. Size: Medium, ranging between 00 - 00 cm (0’0” - 0’0”) tall Speed: 15 metres per turn Senses: Sight: * Feeble bright vision: Triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20) on bright vision checks (wis). * Regular vision: Single roll (lowest 1d20) on regular vision checks (wis). * Dim vision: Single roll (lowest 1d20) on dim vision checks (wis). * Darkness vision: Single roll (lowest 1d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: As hearing: 'They have a single roll (1d20) on noise checks (wis) when facing, dice - 2 for perpendicular and dice -5 away. Quite has single advantage (2d20), loud has double advantage (3d20). Smell: '''As smell: '''They have a single roll (1d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +5 for upwind and dice -5 downwind. Faint has single advantage (2d20), strong has double advantage (3d20). However, also has higher venerability to scent attacks. Racial abilities: No Class: Due to being an beast, they can not have any occupations. Sharp Bite: Lions can bite a target, due to their sharp teeth they can easily pierce flesh. ''Biting does 1d8 +str# piercing damage. Claw: Lions can claw a target. Clawing does 1d6 +str# slashing damage. Jump: Lions can jump up to 5''00 cm +str% high'', or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 1000 cm +str% long, or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: Lions can kick a target. Kicking does 1d6 +str# blunt damage. Languages: *Leonian Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for asiatic lion characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case strength +2. Points: (70/80) '''Endurance (endu), Health: 9/20 (-10%, -1) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 7/20 (-30%, -3) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 15/20 (+25%, +2) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 8/20 (-20%, -2) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 5/20 (-50%, -5) Luck, Fate, Chance: 4/20 (-60%, -6) Strength (str), Might: 10/20 +2 = 12 (+10%, +1) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Sub-races: (00) As: As Trivia: Category:Races Category:Lion Category:Leonine Category:Beast